


The Way You Love Me

by CuriousVillager



Series: Two Gentlemen In Love [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adult Luke Triton, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousVillager/pseuds/CuriousVillager
Summary: For July 2017, I particpated inthe 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version)by bluebellglowinthedark on tumblr!While these ficlets are not in chronological order, they all take place after my story "I've Never Felt So At Home," so they will make a lot more sense if you have read that story first.





	1. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "cuddles (naked)."

It was a lazy, Sunday afternoon. It was an unusually sunny day for London, and warm sunlight fell on the bed.

“We really are like puzzle pieces, you and I,” Hershel whispered.

Whenever they snuggled, Luke was usually the big spoon, but sometimes he preferred Hershel hold him; his arms had always provided comfort for Luke, even back when they had just been friends. This was one such instance.

“We fit together perfectly…” Hershel continued, speaking slowly. He kissed behind Luke’s ear before nibbling at the nape of his neck. “And we complete each other…” Luke sighed deeply, with a small shudder of pleasure. “…Almost like we were made for the other.” He brought a hand across the front of Luke’s torso, rubbing his chest as he went.

“In a sappy mood, are we?” Luke said with a smirk.

“Hmm, perhaps.”

They had been lying there, naked, for perhaps two hours, hardly moving, dozing off and on. As a result of some kissing from earlier, Hershel’s cock was somewhat hard and pressed lightly into Luke’s buttock, but they were content to just lay there for the time being; there was no rush to do anything. They had undressed before getting under the covers; while they usually wore pajamas to bed, whether for a night’s sleep or an afternoon nap, more often than not, the clothes would be shed in favor of skin-to-skin contact. This usually resulted in some sort of sexual activity, but some days, like that day, they just cuddled, relishing each other’s presence.

Luke turned his neck slightly so he could kiss him. “Well, I love you, sappiness and all.” 


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "kisses (naked)."

The world was still hazy. Luke and Hershel panted heavily, trying to catch their breaths as if they had just run a race. Luke, who had been straddling Hershel’s torso, collapsed forward, head fogged over and bones feeling pleasantly like gelatin. With a shift of his hips, Hershel turned them onto their sides. Once they were both situated on the mattress, Hershel pulled out gently; Luke gasped at the loss.

It was their second round in an about hour; their bodies were slick with sweat and come, but neither really minded; their combined musk created a heady scent. The weather was quite cold that day so, despite their post-coital, soiled states, the shared body heat was welcome. Burrowing under the sheets, they kissed wearily, but by no means halfheartedly. Luke nibbled Hershel’s lower lip, once again seeking entrance. He loved the way he tasted. He loved everything about the man, really: Hershel’s lips, his hair, his kind eyes, his brilliant mind, his sophisticated sense humor, his playful side. Luke couldn’t get enough of him.

“You’re not thinking of round three, are you?” Hershel mumbled. Luke laughed against his mouth.

Hershel tenderly tangled one hand into his hair and used the other to caress Luke’s back. His lips moved down Luke’s jaw, before brushing a soft kiss over the corner of his mouth. Their kisses lightened; they caught their breath. Exhausted, they fell asleep soon after, still in each other’s arms.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "first time." Since the boys have obviously had their first time (see chapter 9 of "I've Never Felt So At Home"), I decided to interpret the "first time" prompt a bit differently.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hershel led Luke into his bedroom – what was about to become _their_ bedroom. They were holding hands, stumbling over their own feet, touching each other as much as they could, laughing joyfully all the way.

Just a few minutes ago, Luke had arrived at the living room window of Hershel’s flat, having flown from Athens, New York, to London in the Bostonius. The crate of his belongings had been brought in from the roof; they would unpack his things later. For right now, they had more pressing business to attend to: namely, each other.

“I apologize for the state of my room,” Hershel said once they reached the doorway. “I wasn’t exactly expecting company!”

“Even when I visited your flat as a kid, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it clean,” Luke said. He didn’t have much time to look around at the décor of the bedroom before they were tumbling onto the bed.

Hershel maneuvered on top of Luke, kissing him deeply. Luke couldn’t believe how much he had missed Hershel’s touch in the short amount of time they had been apart after parting ways at the airport only the day before. In a fury of movement, they helped each other undress.

“Our first time in your bed,” Luke said, smiling.

“At long last.”

Now that they were both naked, Hershel laid Luke back onto the mattress and climbed onto his hips. He slid his arms beneath Luke’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck; Luke gasped as he lapped at a sensitive spot on his collarbone. Luke wrapped his legs around his waist and rocked Hershel into himself, trying to bring him even closer; their cocks aligned easily.

“Ah-hah! Hershel!”

They moved together slowly at first, finding their rhythm. Luke wrapped his hand around Hershel’s, guiding it gently around both of their cocks. The sensation of the heads colliding, skin flush against skin, caused Luke to forget every coherent thought he had been thinking previously. All he could focus on was the man above him.

“You… in my bed…” Hershel said breathlessly, “it’s almost… too much…!”

They were both so on edge from all of the excitement of their surprise reunion and engagement that neither was surprised when they did not last long, going at the rate they were. Hershel was the first to reach his orgasm; Luke felt the telltale shuddering all throughout his body. A few final brushes of Hershel’s cock against his was enough for Luke.

Resting his forehead on Luke’s pillow, Hershel murmured. “Welcome home, my love.”


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "maturbation."

“Have you given any more thought to that case?” Luke sat down and swung his legs into bed, joining Hershel where he lay reading.

“Of course. I still consider Jameson a suspect, but I still can’t see the whole picture yet.” He turned the page of the book. “I hope to gather more evidence tomorrow.”

“I wish I could come, but I’m all booked at the clinic,” Luke said, snuggling into Hershel’s side. “It’s a good thing GU is on summer break, or you’d be hearing it from Delmona for having these days off in a row.”

Hershel chuckled. “Indeed. Anna is much stricter of a dean than her grandfather was.”

Laying on his side with his head on Hershel’s chest, Luke read the book Hershel was reading for a page or two, as he sometimes did when he was out of bedtime reading material. But, as the chapter was about the history and purpose of the cave-paintings of western Europe, it did not exactly hold his attention. Mimicking a spider, his hand inched its way down Hershel’s torso, exploring as if he wasn’t already well acquainted with every freckle and scar. He tugged up his nightshirt to stroke down his stomach.

“What are you up to?” Hershel didn’t even look up from his book.

“Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me.”

After playing a bit with Hershel’s bellybutton, Luke’s hand traveled further south. He felt the familiar outline of Hershel’s cock through his pajama trousers; it was still mostly flaccid, but it seemed to be responding to Luke’s attention. Luke ran a finger up and down the length of it, just lightly enough to be a tickle.

“Hmm, Luke…?”  Hershel said, moving as if to lay the book flat on his stomach.

Cheek still pressed on his shoulder, Luke looked up innocently at him. “Am I distracting you?”

The corners of Hershel’s mouth quirked into a smile. “I’m a full-grown man, Luke. A few touches here and there aren’t going to get me too hot and bothered.”

“Alright, then. Why don’t you keep reading?”

“I will.”

Hershel propped the book back open, while Luke resumed his activity.  He eventually snaked his hand beneath Hershel’s pants; he was greeted by a firmer erection. Luke tugged the sheets aside and pushed down the waistband of Hershel’s pants, just enough so that he could wrap his fingers around Hershel’s cock. He started out with a leisurely pace, focusing more on the sides; he would leave the head for later. A minute or so of this passed before Hershel let out a gasp and twitched his hips upward a bit. His eyes didn’t leave the page, though. _Challenge accepted,_ Luke thought.

Increasing his speed, Luke swiped a thumb over the head of Hershel’s cock on each upward stroke, using the pre-ejaculate to lubricate the motion of his hand. He then added a twisting motion every time the tight circle of his fist drew closer to the tip of Hershel’s cock. After a few more strokes, Luke heard Hershel suck in a breath before he groaned and gave a full body shudder.

The book fell to the floor with a loud _thump._


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "blowjob." Gentle somnophilia within.

Hershel woke up slowly, so slow that he didn't realize he was awake for several moments. This was because his waking reality was better than his dreams ever could be. Next to him slept a blonde angel, mouth lolled open and arms a tangle around his head. Hershel couldn't have imagined a more beautiful sight. 

Eyes sleepily perusing his lover, Hershel caught a glimpse of the silver band on Luke's left hand, tucked under his chin, and the memories of their joyous engagement came flooding back to him. Their wedding was four months away, but it was still almost too hard for Hershel to believe that this was happening. At the beginning of that summer, he had been hopelessly pining for his best friend and now, that same best friend was lying in bed next to him. Luke’s clothes hung in Hershel’s closet, his favorite mugs sat in Hershel’s cupboard, and his book collection was displayed in Hershel’s shelves. They were planning their future together, their lives becoming one. _Funny, the way life can surprise you sometimes,_ he though, smiling softly.

Interrupting Hershel’s musings, Luke shifted in his sleep, turning onto his back; the comforter shifted with him, falling further down his bare body. By then it was second nature for Hershel’s eyes to roam freely, appreciating every inch of skin he could see. His gaze eventually arrived south, where he spied Luke’s cock, nearly fully hard, jutting straight up from its bed of soft, blond hair. For a man in his mid-twenties, Luke only occasionally had morning erections to this degree. At such a rare sight, Hershel felt a surge of uncharacteristic mischievousness. Both men had the day off and a morning with no responsibilities awaited them, so he was going to make the most of it.

As quietly as he could, Hershel rolled onto his side, then onto his stomach, inching his way down the bed. He tried to touch Luke’s sprawled limbs as little as possible so as to not wake him prematurely, but since his goal was to get between Luke’s legs, this proved to be a challenge. Hershel relied on the fact that Luke was a heavy sleeper and by that point in their intimate relationship, Luke was more than used to random touches here and there while in bed. Successfully arriving at his destination at the foot of the bed, he settled onto his stomach with Luke’s legs on either side of him.

Tracing a finger down the length of Luke's cock, Hershel felt it twitch slightly. As delicately as he could, he stroked the head and massaged the slit with his thumb. By now, Luke was fully erect and standing proud, flushed red. Licking his lips, Hershel leaned over and enveloped it in his mouth, sucking languidly. His eyes slipped shut; he relished the taste of his beloved. Pulling back, he took Luke’s cock in hand and slowly lapped at the base, careful to avoid his sensitive balls for the moment.

Hershel felt Luke’s hips stutter slightly as he took the head his cock back into his mouth; he used plenty of tongue, just as he knew Luke liked. Luke let out a small groan, but remained asleep. A small amount of pre-ejaculate oozed from the slit, which Hershel immediately lapped up, humming with delight; Luke’s cock feeling hot and heavy against his tongue. After catching his breath, Hershel took him deeper, allowing the tip to press just against the back of his throat before pulling back, then repeating the motion.

Hershel pulled off when he heard Luke grunt, his hips bucking slightly off the mattress. Glancing cautiously up at his face, Hershel was surprised to find Luke was still asleep, mouth hanging open slightly now as his breathing became heavier. Hershel grinned at the sight; Luke was always so handsome when he was disheveled like this.

He was brought back to the moment when Luke bucked his hips again, pushing more of his cock into Hershel’s mouth. Trying to avoid waking his sleeping beauty, Hershel pulled away quickly, a thin trail of saliva running from his mouth to the tip of Luke’s cock. Luke’s hips were still involuntarily rutting up into the air; even in sleep, he seemed frustrated, seeking that wet, warm heat of Hershel's mouth. Hershel could tell Luke was on the verge of consciousness. He was about to wrap his lips back around the head of his cock when Luke’s hips suddenly stopped, resting on the bed. He looked up slowly, eventually meeting Luke’s eyes staring down at him, gaze glassy, blinking heavily.

"Good morning, love," he said, giving the tip of Luke’s leaking cock a kiss.

"What are you doing, darling?" Luke asked, voice still raspy from sleep.

"Sorry, you looked so delicious…" he said, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Luke laughed. “Well, last week I had mentioned that maybe we could spice up our bedroom activities. I suppose I should have expected something like this.” Luke sat up and, leaning forward, he took Hershel’s face in his hands and brushed their lips together. Bare face rubbed against stubble; Luke’s facial hair grew faster than Hershel’s. Raking his hands through Hershel’s hair, Luke sighed contentedly.

“Hmm, I’m still a bit hungry,” Hershel murmured into Luke’s jaw. He crawled up Luke’s body, laying him back down on his pillow.

“Well, don’t let me keep you.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "clothed getting off."

“Are you about ready to leave, Luke?” Hershel asked, finishing the knot in his tie. He was wearing his second-best suit, just slightly lesser in quality than his wedding tux. They had been invited to a banquet celebrating an award Chelmey had recently received, so they had dressed for the occasion.

In their bedroom mirror, he saw Luke approach him from behind. He pressed up behind Hershel.

“Just seeing you in formalwear is driving me crazy,” Luke murmured into his neck. “You look so handsome, almost as handsome as you did on our wedding day.”

Hershel adjusted his top hat and chuckled. “Now, Luke, we don’t want to be late. Tardiness is not befitting a gentlem-ahh…!”

The words faltered on his tongue as Luke reached a hand inside his front right pocket and cupped the outline of his member through Hershel’s pants. Luke slid his palm along the side; he relied on the friction of the cloth to do most of the work for him. It wasn’t long before he felt an erection.

Hershel cleared his throat. “I would prefer to not come in this suit, Luke,” he said, elbowing Luke in playful warning.

“Fine.” With a final, light tug, Luke released his hold on him. “Let’s continue this _after_ the banquet.”

The banquet felt like an eternity. Hershel sat through it, his trousers feeling too tight, with Luke sitting next to him, looking very smug.


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "dressed/naked (half dressed)." I will post day eight along with day nine soon!

“I can’t thank you enough for coming all this way to look into my situation,” their client Mrs. Jared said. She led Hershel and Luke through her house; they trailed behind her, carrying their suitcases.

“It’s our pleasure,” Hershel said, tipping his top hat to her. “We’ll set about our investigations first thing in the morning.”

They walked down a hallway consisting of four bedrooms. Luke assumed that three of them were guestrooms, as Mrs. Jared lived alone.

“Well, here we are,” she said, opening two of the bedroom doors, one after the other. “I changed the sheets and put some fresh flowers from the garden in each of your rooms as soon as I heard you were coming.” She eyed the flower vases with pride.

 _We only need one bedroom_ , Luke thought, and opened his mouth to say so. Hershel must have known his thoughts, as he immediately gave him a look. Luke shut his mouth again.

“That’s very kind of you, Mrs. Jared. The rooms are quite lovely.”  

“Make yourselves comfortable! I know you must be exhausted after your long drive all the way out here to the country!” Mrs. Jared smiled at them both before heading into her room, further down the hall. “Breakfast will be ready at 6:30 tomorrow morning!” she called over her shoulder before closing her door.

“We’re going to have to sleep apart, aren’t we?” Luke said, crossing his arms.

“I’m afraid so, love. She must have assumed that we are business partners, as we didn’t have any reason to mention that we are married earlier.”

“And I guess it would be rude to not use one of the bedrooms she prepared just for us…”

“The circumstances are not ideal, but as soon as this case is over, we will return home and to our own bed.” Hershel winked at the implication, and Luke couldn’t hide his cheeky grin.

“Fine.”

~

The case lasted six days, nearly twice as long as they had anticipated when they had first heard the details from Mrs. Jared. They encountered five false leads total; the first successful one came on the third day of investigation, at which point they were both feeling a bit discouraged.

On the fourth day, they were walking to the other end of town, following a tip they had received earlier, when Luke twined their hands together.

“I _miss_ you,” he muttered.

Hershel chuckled. “I’m right here, Luke.”

“You know what I mean.”

~

A solid conclusion was finally arrived upon, and Mrs. Jared’s neighbor was confirmed as the murderer of his own wife. The situation had caused Mrs. Jared much stress, as she had been the only witness to her friend’s mysterious death, and so once again, she thanked them profusely for their help. Hershel and Luke drove back to London in the Laytonmobile. They reviewed the details of the case: the amusing, the dangerous, and most of all, the monotonous, as it had been one of their most tedious cases ever, stretching through a whole week. The fact that they had not been able to be intimate during that whole week had made time crawl by even more slowly.

After their long drive home, they only managed to get their winter coats off before falling into bed. Luke fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before nearly tearing it off; Hershel seemed content to just take off his shoes before grabbing Luke for a kiss.

“I need you. Now, please.”

Catching his breath, Luke said with a smirk, “And here I was admiring your saintly patience all week on the case.”

“I’m only human, after all.” Hershel grinded their hips together; Luke could feel how desperate he was. He tugged down Hershel’s trousers and then his own before quickly fumbling for the bottle of lubricant from their bedside table.

“Luke… something a bit faster, if you don’t mind…?” Hershel breathed. He had a bit of a frantic look in his eyes.

Nodding, Luke dropped the lubricant somewhere on the floor beside the bed, then quickly straddled Hershel’s left hip, their legs scissoring rapidly as their pelvises synced up. Hershel wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and kissed him deeply. A particularly well-angled thrust had Luke seeing stars; he cried out, chasing the pleasure for as long as he could. Hershel was not far behind him; their stomachs were plastered in white.

“Oh, how I missed this,” Hershel said when he could finally speak again. Luke grinned and nestled his head into Hershel’s neck. It was good to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed! :) I'd love to hear from you!


	8. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eight of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "Skype sex," but since Skype probably doesn't exist in-universe, I just went with phone sex :)

“Luke Triton speaking.”

“Hello, love.”

“Hershel! It’s so good to hear your voice!”

“How are things going at the conference?”

“Oh, I wish you were here with me. The British Veterinary Association was kind to invite me, and it’s been really informative, but it would be so much better if you were here.”

“If I had been able to come along, what would we be doing right now?”

“Well, I’m in between sessions right now, so we’d be sitting here in our hotel room. It’s raining pretty hard at the moment, so we probably wouldn’t go out to sightsee or anything.”

“Is the bed comfortable?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice. Firm enough for even your tastes.”

“What would we do on that bed?”

“ _Oh,_ that’s where you were headed.” Luke laughed. “There’s plenty of spare time between sessions, so really, anything we want. You could bend me over the bed and shag me senseless, or lay face down on the fluffy pillows and I could eat your arse, or I could plow you into the mattress, hard enough to shake the headboard…”

“A-ah, oh…”

“…You’re hard, aren’t you?”

“Er… a bit…”

“Go and ahead and touch yourself, Hersh. I won’t mind. Just close your eyes and pretend it’s me. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes, I believe so…”

“Touch yourself for me. I want nothing more than to be there with you, but in the meantime…”

“O- _oh_!”

“Are you close, Hershel?”

He didn’t answer. All Luke heard was a groan on the other end, followed by rugged breathing.

“That’s not how I was expecting this phone call to go,” Hershel said, his voice still a bit hoarse.

“You’re the one who asked about how the hotel bed is.”

“Fair enough. Anyhow, I love you, and I can’t wait until you come home Thursday. That’s what I had meant to say, originally.”

“Ha-ha! Sure, you did. I love you, too.”


	9. Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "against the wall."

On their way to their wedding suit fitting, Hershel and Luke stopped by Scotland Yard to drop off some potential evidence for one of Chelmey’s cases that they had happened across earlier that day. Luke stayed in the lobby to talk with Barton, Chelmey’s previous assistant. After bidding the commissioner a good afternoon, Hershel left the two young men to catch up while he stepped into Chelmey’s office down the hall from the lobby.

On his way out the door a few minutes later, he bumped into Detective Richardson; they had only had one past conversation in passing, so all Hershel knew of him was that he was a recent transfer to the Yard. Richardson was stocky in frame and had coarse, black hair and a very neat mustache.

“Ah, Layton, is it?”

Hershel adjusted his top hat and smiled at him. “It is! I hope you’re well, detective.”

“Can’t complain too much, I suppose.” Richardson put his fists to his hips, stretched his back, and looked down the hall towards the lobby. “Who’s that lad talking to Barton, I wonder? Must be a new intern or somethin’.”

“Actually, that is Luke Triton. We help out with the occasional quandary and were just stopping by to see Chelmey.” He pointed to Chelmey’s office door behind him.

“You’re a professor when you’re not poking your nose into cases, right? He your assistant or whatever you professors call ‘em?”

“Er, no, actually, Luke is quite my equal in intellect. He graduated with honors from Cornell University and is now a veterinary doctor.”

“Seriously?” Richardson scoffed; apparently, he thought someone of Luke’s age was not capable of such accomplishments.

Hershel felt defensiveness for his fiancé rise in him, but he tried to remain courteous. “He is my colleague and close friend; in a little less than a month, he will become my husband.” He couldn’t keep the pride from his voice.

Richardson whipped his head around to look at Hershel square in the eyes. His mustache quirked before he let out a bellow of a laugh. “‘Husband?’ Dear Lord. I may not know you very well – mostly secondhand knowledge – but I would never take you for a cradle robber, Layton.”

“C-cradle robber?” Hershel felt his cheeks turn red in indignation. He knew the nature of his relationship with Luke – one built on nearly 16 years of friendship, mutual respect, and trust – but Richardson’s insinuation hit him like a slap in the face.

Bemused, Richardson shook his head, still looking at Luke down the hall.

“He’s a handsome young thing,” the detective continued thoughtfully, “and here he is wasting the best years of his life on _you_? He’s going to regret that in a few years, when he wants to speed up and you want to slow down.” Richardson raised an eyebrow. “You thought of that, Layton?”

Hershel knew he needed to walk away, before he did something he would be ashamed of later.

“Detective Richardson, the last time I checked, my personal life was not dependent on or affected by your opinion. Good day.” Without sparing him a backward glance, Hershel left Richardson in the hallway and proceeded into the lobby. It was high time he and Luke left for their suit fitting.

~

On their way to the haberdashery, Luke noticed Hershel was avoiding eye contact with him. He was unusually silent all through their fitting, only speaking to answer the tailor’s questions. When Luke tried to snuggle into his back in bed that night, Hershel felt tense and his posture was as rigid as a brick; he didn’t exactly shun Luke, but he didn’t welcome his touch, either.

The next two days dragged slowly by like a lame horse, and Luke would know, as he had set a horse’s broken femur just the week previous at the clinic. The two men hardly interacted at all. Luke had never seen Hershel like this. Even back when they had just been friends – professor and apprentice – Hershel was usually good to communicate when something was bothering him, regardless of if it had anything to do with Luke. But now, Luke felt almost sure that he was at fault, and Hershel was angry with him. He wracked his mind during those two days, trying to figure out his unintentional offense. 

It was Monday, the day they usually went grocery shopping together; Hershel never had any lectures past 5 p.m. on Mondays and Luke would always schedule to get off work an hour early. They carried in the groceries from the Laytonmobile; only three bags, as they hadn’t needed much. Luke had made a decision on the way home: he needed to address the unnamed tension between them.

As Luke closed their front door behind them, he said, speaking slowly, “Hershel… what’s the matter? Have I done something…?”

Hershel stopped mid-step on his way to the kitchen. His shoulders sagged. After setting the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, he turned around, moving as if through water. He finally met Luke’s eyes.

“No… no, Luke, you’ve done nothing wrong…” He took off his top hat, set it on the coffee table, and scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Luke said, approaching him carefully.

Hershel pressed his lips together. “It’s just… back at the Yard the other day, that new detective, Richardson, and I had a… chat. He saw you down the hall, talking to Barton, and spoke condescendingly about you, just judging you by your age. He was rather blunt, considering he doesn’t even know us, and I made it clear that you are my partner and fiancé and defended you as best I could. Then he… he called me a cradle robber.”

Luke blinked. “A _what?”_

“It’s an old term, often used negatively, that refers to someone whose spouse is significantly younger than they are.” Hershel sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “He… he thinks you’re going to regret marrying an older man. So… ever since then, I can’t shake the thought that… maybe we shouldn’t get married,” a tear streamed down his cheek, “maybe…”

Not allowing him to continue, Luke took Hershel by the arms, spun him around, and pinned him to the wall next to the door before giving him a searing kiss. Hershel gasped in surprise, before letting out a low groan.

“Hershel James Layton,” he muttered into his ear, “is this how a person kisses a fiancé he doesn’t want to marry?” Luke opened his shirt and sucked hard on his collarbone. “Does this feel hesitant?” Hershel leaned back his head against the wall, exposing more skin; Luke’s lips trailed down his neck. “What about this? Do I seem reluctant… uncertain… regretful…?” He pulled back to stare Hershel in the eyes. “Hmm? Let’s have an answer here, Hershel.”

“No…” he managed to say, “no, you don’t seem like any of those things.” He looked stunned, and somewhat aroused.

“You sure you don’t need any more convincing?” Luke said, digging his fingers into Hershel’s hair.

Hershel gave a small smile, his first in days. “Oh, maybe a bit.”

Reaching forward to grip Hershel’s arse in both hands, Luke shoved his right thigh between Hershel’s legs; Luke felt him begin to harden. Luke ran a hand down Hershel’s leg and encouraged him to lift it; he hooked an arm under Hershel’s knee. Hershel wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck for balance as Luke lifted his other leg into the same position. With a knee pressed against the wall to support Hershel’s arse, Luke was now holding him up against the wall with Hershel’s legs crossed around his waist. They both silently thanked the stars that Hershel still had a good back. Luke thrusted upwards and watched in wonder as Hershel’s eyelids fluttered and his jaw dropped open. Speed of their movements increasing, their lips met again and their tongues entwined

“I don’t care what anyone thinks,” Luke said when they pulled apart for air, “I love you, Hershel. I always will.”

~

Later, after they had moved things into the bedroom, they laid in a tangle of limbs, touching as much of each other as they could, as if to make up for the recent deficiency of skin-on-skin contact.

“That Richardson guy sounds like a real dick,” Luke mumbled into Hershel’s hair.

“While I wouldn’t use that exact word, I’m inclined to agree. Unless he proves himself otherwise, I’ll take his word with a grain of salt in the future. Unless we’re on a case, of course.”

“Meh, even then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this scenario in mind for a while and thought the "wall sex" prompt fit it best. It was a lot of fun to write!


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day ten of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "doggy style."

As they were getting ready for bed one night, Hershel paused and looked thoughtful.

“We haven’t done anal in a while.”

Slipping his pajama shirt over his head, Luke turned his back to Hershel and wiggled his bum playfully. “What did you have in mind?” he said, looking over his shoulder.

Hershel strode up behind him and caressed his arse in his hands. Luke leaned his head back against him and kissed his cheek.

“Hmm… what’s it called… like… how dogs go at it?”

Luke giggled. “‘Doggy style?’” 

“That’s the one!” 

Hershel still had his regular clothes on, so he finished getting undressed while Luke took off his pajamas. They decided that Hershel would be “on top,” so Luke started getting ready. Hugging a pillow, Luke laid on his stomach as Hershel worked him open with his fingers. It had been several weeks since they had had anal sex, so he would need more preparation than usual. 

“How does that feel?” Hershel asked, once he gotten to two fingers. He added more lubricant to his hand.

“Mmf… getting there…” 

After about five more minutes, Luke propped himself up on his knees and raised his arse in the air, keeping his head rested on the pillow. 

Looking from beneath his extended arm, he met Hershel’s eyes. “I’m ready.”  

Hershel slipped his hand out slowly before lazily massaging around Luke’s tailbone. 

“Anytime tonight, Hershel.”

“I’m just appreciating your beauty.” After one last, tender stroke of his thumb, Hershel got up from the bed and draped himself across Luke’s back, placing a knee on either side of Luke’s legs. He pressed in very slowly; Luke knew he was terrified of hurting him, so he didn’t complain. He tightened his grip on his pillow and adjusted his stance to accommodate Hershel’s weight. When the first thrust finally came, Luke was taken a bit by surprise, but in a pleasant way. Hershel pushed in, inching his way further. 

“Ugh… you’re so deep, Hershel,” Luke grunted. 

As Hershel continued to move, he reached around and took Luke in his right hand; the duel stimulation in both the front and back sent white hot pleasure into Luke’s belly. Hershel ran his left hand up Luke’s chest, holding him close. At a certain flick of Hershel's wrist, Luke cried out.

“You’re doing so well, love.” Hershel kissed right behind Luke’s earlobe. “So  _ good _ … you're so beautiful when you're coming undone.” Luke shuddered at the words – he had always enjoyed praise – and he spent in Hershel’s hand suddenly. Hershel followed close behind; a few more thrusts were all it took. 

The two men collapsed forward, feeling boneless and out of breath. Hershel remained on top of Luke, laying lightly so as to not crush him. Luke turned his head to the side to kiss Hershel softly. 

Hershel eventually moved off of Luke, but only to the side to spoon him. He felt so safe like that: enveloped in Hershel's scent and warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning to a ton of new comments! I really enjoy reading your reactions <3


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "dom/sub.” Light, gentle bondage within. No Hershels were harmed in the making of this chapter.

“So…” Luke said, cutting another piece of grilled chicken. Hershel had tried a new recipe that night that Flora had told him about: lemon pepper. It was delicious.

Hershel looked at him curiously. Luke seemed to have something on his mind.

“You know how Grosky said he owed us a favor after the Croswell murder case, and how we couldn’t think of what we would ever need a favor for?”

“Yes…?” Hershel took a sip of wine. He genuinely had no idea where Luke was going with his thought.

“Well…” Adjusting in his seat, Luke put his fork down. “Yesterday I asked him if we… if we could borrow a pair of, er, handcuffs…” He looked at Hershel as if watching for a reaction.

Hershel blinked in confusion. “Luke, what on earth would we need handcuffs for? We would never make an arrest on our own.”

“Never mind,” Luke said quickly, resuming eating, “forget I mentioned it.”

They continued eating in silence. Luke appeared to be hiding a blush. _He asked Grosky if he and I could borrow a pair of handcuffs…_ Hershel thought. _What would we need handcuffs for, if not for a case? He appears nervous and is blushing… why…?_ The answer hit him like the solution to a puzzle: painfully obvious looking back at it. _Oh._

Hershel smiled slowly. “Luke, do you want to…?”

“It’s alright, Hershel, I know it would be a bit too exotic for us, I’ll return them to Grosky first thing tomorrow-”

“-After we put them to good use this evening, of course.”

“W-what? Seriously?!” Luke said, sitting upright.

Hershel laughed. “Seriously.”

~

They quickly finished supper and practically threw the dishes in the sink. Ten minutes after that conversation, Hershel sat at the head of their bed and Luke sat between his legs, facing him; the handcuffs were hung over the left bedpost, waiting to be used. Luke had found his old sleeping mask from university, so he put it over Hershel’s eyes to add the experience. He helped Hershel lay back onto the pillows, guiding him with his voice; Luke advised him to lie with his body at a diagonal for a more comfortable angle. Then Luke took Hershel’s hands in his own, gently raised them above Hershel’s head, and put them into the cuffs, one by one, so that his arms hung down from the bedpost.

“Tell me if you are uncomfortable at any point, Hershel.”

“Thank you, I will, but I _do_ trust you, Luke.”

Once Hershel was in position, Luke settled onto his stomach between Hershel’s spread legs. _What to do… what to do…_ Luke thought, licking his lips in anticipation. He decided against doing something anal-related, as Hershel had gone on an all-day hike and dig with his students the day before last and had said earlier that his legs and pelvis were still sore from the exertion. Luke considered a nice blowjob, but he was in the mood to mix things up a bit. The words “loving torture” came to mind.

He started out by running his hands down Hershel’s chest; at his first touch, Luke saw gooseflesh rise on Hershel’s arms. Luke crawled backwards a bit so that he was face-to-face with Hershel’s cock. He didn’t touch it, though, not yet. Luke kissed the insides of each of Hershel’s thighs; one of the spots was sure to have a love-bite later. Next, Luke splayed his hands through Hershel’s pubic hair, tugging at it lightly and letting the curly strands catch between his fingers.

“My penis is located a bit further down, I hope you’re aware,” Hershel said after a few minutes of this routine.

“Patience, Hersh.”

Briefly sitting up, Luke brushed a sloppy kiss to Hershel’s mouth before making his way downwards again, leaving a trail of kisses down Hershel’s sternum and abdomen. By now, Hershel was halfway hard. Luke ghosted his fingers up and down Hershel’s hips, then turned his hands over and did the same thing, but with the backs of his hands so that his fingernails slid against his skin. Hershel made a small “ooh” sound at this. Not wanting to neglect Hershel’s nipples, Luke took one into his mouth while he kneaded the other between his thumb and index finger, before switching.

When Luke finally touched Hershel’s cock – a light brush across the head – Hershel started. His hanging arms swung a bit in surprise.

“You like that, do you?” Luke said, smiling impishly. “Probably thought I had forgotten.” Encircling his cock with his fingers, Luke brought his hands down the length of it repeatedly, as if climbing a rope. He addressed Hershel’s cock as he continued his strokes: “There’s no way I could forget you, handsome.”

Hershel shifted; the handcuffs clacked with his every movement. “L-Luke,” he swallowed, “I-I don’t think, hah… I can’t last much…!”

“Come for me, Hershel. Let it go, sweetheart.”

Hershel cried out and bucked his hips, straining against the handcuffs. Ropes of semen appeared, splashing Luke’s neck and chest. Luke sat up on his knees to take the sleeping mask off of Hershel’s face, then grabbed the key to the handcuffs from the nightstand. Once Hershel was free, Luke carefully lowered his arms down to his side. Eyes closed, Hershel was still breathing hard and hadn’t said anything.

“Hershel, you alright, love?” Luke asked, worry building. He took Hershel’s face in his hands and soothed his cheeks. “Was that too much?”

At least half a minute passed before Hershel opened his eyes, slowly. He smiled.

“We’re not returning those handcuffs.”

Relieved that he had not overdone it, Luke burst out laughing and kissed Hershel soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published two chapters today to catch up with the prompt list, since I had missed a day a few days ago. Now we're back on track! :D
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is “fingering”

They were pressed flush up against each other in bed, Luke laying on top of Hershel. It was a hot day, so they had a fan running and they were already naked. Luke had nearly fallen asleep in Hershel’s arms when he heard the sound of the bottle of lubricant open. Smirking, he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Just want to explore a bit,” Hershel said.

Head laying on his chest, Luke looked over his shoulder to see Hershel pour a generous amount of lube into his hand. Hershel lowered the hand down to Luke’s arse and began to spread his cheeks. Shortly, Luke felt slickness down there and his muscles relaxed. Hershel started out with his middle finger, as it was the longest and provided the best reach. They were not in an especially randy mood, so Hershel did exactly as he said he would: explore. After a minute or so, he added his index finger, making slow, scissoring motions. Hershel fingered Luke open so leisurely that Luke almost did drift off again, until Hershel found his prostate. With the odd angle, he could not reach it very much; it was enough, however, for send Luke over the edge.


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "rimming."

Luke clocked out the second his shift at the clinic was over and rushed home to the flat. Hershel was sick with a cold and had stayed home from Gressenheller for the past two days. Luke had been reluctant to go into work that morning, wanting to stay and take care of him, but Hershel had insisted he would be fine on his own. “Flora and Nathan are only twenty minutes away, should I need help,” he reminded Luke, which was what finally eased his mind.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Luke said, entering their bedroom.

Hershel was lying in bed: pale, dark circles under his eyes from not being able to sleep the night before from his coughing fits, and mouth ajar, as he could not breathe out of his nose. Two empty teacups sat on his bedside table, surrounded by a sea of used tissues. Luke took off his necktie and threw it onto their dresser before rushing to Hershel's side.

“How are you?” Luke felt his forehead; it was warm, so he reached for the thermometer and handed it to Hershel to check his temperature.

“Better, now that you're here.” Hershel’s voice was still croaky.

“Are you hungry at all?”

“I just had some toast an hour ago, and some eggs for lunch. I'm alright for now.”

The thermometer beeped; Hershel's fever was lower than it had been, which was a relief for Luke.

Hershel blew his nose and sat back with a sigh. “How was your day at the clinic?”

“Alright, but I was worrying about you the entire time,” Luke said from the kitchen; he returned with glass of cool water for Hershel.

“It's just a cold, Luke.”

“I know, but it's the first time you've ever been sick since we've been a couple. I want to take care of my husband,” he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Hershel put a hand to Luke's chest to stop him. “You shouldn't kiss me, love! I'm probably still contagious!”

“Oh, yeah.” Luke sat down on the bed next to him, rested his elbow on his knee, and propped his chin on his knuckles. “I haven't kissed you in two days,” he said, pouting his bottom lip. His eyes wandered around the room for a few seconds before landing back on Hershel. He smiled wryly.

“I know that look. What are you thinking?” Hershel asked.

“I could kiss you somewhere other than your mouth!” Luke glanced down at Hershel's body, his grin widening. “If you're up for it…?”

“Oh, you're insatiable, aren't you?” Hershel laughed. “Alright then, let me get my pajamas off.”

Luke changed into some loungewear and folded up his work clothes while he waited. Getting into bed, he laid next to Hershel and kissed him everywhere on his face except his lips. His skin was a bit sweaty, but Luke was not going to be put off. He kissed down Hershel’s neck and torso, tonguing his most sensitive spots. Once he got to Hershel’s waist, he gave his cock a brief kiss before bypassing it to go further down.

“What…?” Hershel’s voice was even more hoarse now that he was aroused.

Luke wordlessly gave him his answer by kissing his left inner thigh. He could hear Hershel’s breath catch in his throat as his hot breath ghosted along his skin. Luke lifted his hips and licked a long stripe at Hershel’s rim. Hershel let out a low, pleasured noise, one hand landing in Luke’s hair.

“My God, Luke,” he panted.

Smiling, Luke thrust his tongue inside, causing Hershel to buck his hips backwards, encouraging the movement. He hummed against his skin, making Hershel writhe under him. Pressing in deeper, he breached Hershel’s body easily. He pistoned his tongue for a moment before settling in, licking, sucking, and teasing to his heart’s content.

“L-Luke,” Hershel choked, “oh, that’s amazing, but please- ah! Stop for a moment, I-I need to blow my nose!” As Hershel reached over to the tissue box, Luke quickly retreated and sat up. He was a bit out of breath; he couldn’t imagine being in Hershel’s position, only being able to breathe through his mouth.

“If this is too much for you right now, we can always-”

“No, no,” Hershel said, tossing aside the tissue, “this is quite nice, and I’ve missed your kisses since being sick. By all means, please-”

Luke didn’t need any more convincing. He returned to his previous position and got right back to business.

“God, I love your arse,” Luke growled, spreading Hershel’s cheeks even more and caressing his puffy hole. Luke ran his fingers up and down Hershel’s back and legs. Leaning back down, he let his tongue start licking again, nothing too hard, just soft, persistent licks right at Hershel’s entrance. From Hershel’s moans, and the way he kept pushing back into Luke, Luke could tell that he was getting close. Luke pushed into his arse a little bit harder, sealing his lips around the hole and started moving his tongue as fast as he could. He was met with a long, low groan. Trembling, Hershel gave a strained shout and came all over Luke’s face.

Catching his breath, he gave Hershel’s beautiful arse a final open-mouthed kiss that left them both gasping.

“Feel better?”

“Infinitely.”


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is “69.”

“If my math is correct… I believe the answer is 69?” Hershel said, turning on his turn signal. Luke’s car was being fixed, so Hershel was taking him to work.

“That’s right,” Luke said, giving him a thumbs up. “You always were good at mental math. I usually need a pen and paper for puzzles like that.”

“Well, you explained the puzzle well, so that made it easier to think it through.” As the car was stopped at a traffic signal, Hershel thought about the answer to the puzzle again, but in a different light. “You know…” he said as the Laytonmobile accelerated, “the number 69 could be interpreted as being rather sexual…”

Luke snorted. “Well, yeah, Hershel, there’s a sex position named ’69,’ after all.”

“There is? I’ve never heard of it! It’s mutual oral sex, correct?”

“Yeah, it is. You must have heard of it somewhere along the way!”

“Hmm, perhaps so.”

~

That night, they laid on their sides in bed, wrapped in an embrace. They kissed for a while before falling into a comfortable silence. Hershel was brushing a hand through Luke’s hair when Luke finally spoke.

“Do you want to try the 69 position we were talking about earlier?”

“I really would.”

Hershel got up and moved down to the foot of the bed; Luke remained lying on the side, so Hershel mirrored him, lying on his side, as well. Taking his cock out of his pants, Luke arranged himself so that they could both reach each other, then pulled down Hershel’s pajama trousers. Hershel licked gently at the crown of Luke’s cock; Luke quickly reciprocated and he felt warm wetness flicking across his slit.

It took a while to get used to – giving and receiving a blowjob at the same time – but Hershel soon found it enjoyable. Hershel held Luke's hips in a tight grip as he tried to take more of Luke into his mouth, but the friction on his own cock was building, Luke dragging his lips up and down and undulating his tongue, and Hershel found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. He just managed to swallow most of Luke's length when Luke started to suck harder than he had been before in conjunction with massaging his balls. Hershel gasped in surprise and just avoided giving Luke a nasty injury.

After a quick break for breath, Hershel impaled himself again, pulling on Luke's hips and encouraging his shallow thrusts. Hershel eyes fell shut, feeling almost overwhelmed by the constant give-and-take rhythm. Luke gave the head of his cock a few last laps before Hershel moaned and his vision went white. Trying to stay focused despite his mind clouding over with orgasm, he brought Luke to completion; he felt Luke’s thighs clamp around his head as he swallowed his essence.

Luke laughed shakily. “I’m glad I decided to tell you that puzzle today.”

“As am I. It was a very good one. You’ll have to tell it again to me again sometime.”


	15. Sweet And Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is “sweet and passionate.”

It was 21st June, the anniversary of the day they met in Misthallery. In years past, they had usually commemorated their first meeting with a special trip to a café; then once Luke moved away, they would call each other on the day to reminisce together. Especially while they had been separated by such a great distance, the tradition always cemented their friendship; Luke had always felt honored that Hershel thought so much of him to celebrate the day they became friends.

Their first 21st June as a couple was no different. It was a Saturday that year, so neither of them had to work. They puttered around the flat, watched a few movies, then went to their favorite café, the one they had always enjoyed visiting back when Luke had been Hershel’s apprentice. After finishing their afternoon tea, they decided to eat an early supper while they were still there at the café; it was a rainy, lazy day, so neither felt much like cooking.

When they got home to their apartment, they found an envelope taped to their front door. Opening it, they saw a note with Flora’s handwriting:

_Hershel and Luke,_

_Happy 15 th friendship anniversary!  I hope it will be your best yet! Your friendship is so special, to us and to so many others. You have set a great example of falling in love with your best friend._

_Love, Flora and Nathan_

Leaving the note on the coffee table, Hershel put on their favorite record – a classic from the 40’s – and took Luke’s hand. They started to dance around the living room, a slow waltz-type of dance that they made up as they went along. Their goal wasn’t to dance perfectly, just to hold each other close.

“I’m so glad we met,” Luke whispered. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I can, but I don’t like to. What a sad existence that would be.”

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in bed, still holding each other, legs a tangle between them. They kissed slowly, experimentally, as if the world would stop and wait for them. Luke ended up in Hershel’s lap, the same position they had been in during their first time making love, back at the beach house the year before. Hershel ran his hands down Luke’s back before caressing his arse; their tongues rolled against each other.

Hershel slowly stood up from their bed, Luke’s legs still wrapped around his torso. Holding him in his arms, Hershel turned them around and laid Luke, back-first, onto the bed. Luke’s legs remained open, welcoming Hershel’s body. Hershel worked him open, only adding a finger every few minutes. Meanwhile, they continued their languid kiss from before.

“I need you inside of me, Hershel,” Luke breathed. “P-please…”

When he was sure Luke was ready, Hershel obliged. Luke would never grow tire of the feeling of being entered, feeling so incredibly full of his beloved. Hershel did not start thrusting immediately; he took his time, appreciating everything about the moment. When he did, it took Luke’s breath away; he dug his fingers into his hair. They rocked easily into each other, while not increasing their speed: they wanted to draw this out.

“I-I love you…” Hershel murmured into Luke’s neck, “I love you so, so much…” Luke found that he couldn’t speak, but he knew Hershel understood his heart.

A particularly deep thrust caught them both by surprise; Luke arched his back to take Hershel as deeply as he could. Hershel strained once, twice more, before going still, emptying himself with a loud groan of Luke’s name. Although he had been right on Luke’s prostate, he quickly grasped Luke’s cock, just to ensure all the pleasure possible for him. It did the trick: letting out a cry muffled against Hershel’s shoulder, Luke immediately saw stars.

As Luke recovered, Hershel fetched a warm, wet flannel from the bathroom and brought it back to bed. He wiped off Luke’s belly before kissing his navel. Exhausted, Luke laid with his limbs spread wide across the bed. After putting aside the flannel, Hershel cuddled into him. They soon fell asleep in each other’s embrace, their favorite place in the world.

It was the perfect ending to their 21st June celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe we're already halfway through the 30 Day OTP Challenge! Thanks for reading thus far and for leaving all your kind comments; they mean a lot to me!


	16. In A Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is “in a public place.”

Their most recent independent case, an issue of a lost inheritance, had taken place in an old mansion that had belonged to the same family for nearly 300 years. They were alone in the parlor, having just wrapped up some loose ends that had enabled them to solve the case; Luke had actually been the one to declare the culprit. The family had just left the room to discuss legal matters with their lawyer.

Luke was straightening some chairs that had been tipped over in an altercation between two of the family members earlier. He felt a bit shaken from the adrenalin rush from having accused the oldest son of the family of forgery and blackmail only minutes ago. He had never done anything like that; it had felt exhilarating, but terrifying at the same time, but he and Hershel were confident in their evidence and when the moment came, it had just felt right. He walked over to the large window that overlooked a well-maintained garden two storeys down; looking at nature always calmed his nerves.

“That was quite impressive,” Luke heard from just behind him.

Feeling goosebumps raise on the back of his neck, Luke knew Hershel must have been standing quite close behind him, without actually touching him.

“Heh, learned from the best.”

Hershel kissed his nape, his nose rubbing against Luke’s hair. “I must confess…” he said as he reached a hand around to cup Luke’s chest, “I am feeling rather aroused by what you did…” Leaning forward, he nibbled the side of Luke’s neck. Luke let out a gasp.

“Hersh… someone could hear us…”

“True, but at the moment, I don’t particularly care.”

Luke smirked. “The parlor door is open.”

“Last I heard, everyone is downstairs. We have a few minutes before we would need to join them.”

 “What if someone sees us from the garden?”

“No one is in the garden. Really, Luke, I don’t think I can wait the whole train ride to get back to the flat.”

“Fine, but we’re not taking off our clothes,” Luke said, trying to not laugh, “we’re just going to have to do it through the fabric.”

“Fair enough.”

Both of Hershel’s arms were now enfolded around Luke, hands roaming his torso freely. Luke felt hardness pressed into his left buttock; using the glass of the window for balance, he straightened his back and leaned back into Hershel’s cock. Hershel wedged his right knee between Luke’s legs; by now, his erection tented his trousers. He began rutting gently; Luke rocked his arse back into him. Still resting against the window, Luke stretched out his arms above his head and rested his cheek against the cool glass. Snaking a hand into Luke’s trousers, Hershel started out by massaging Luke’s balls through his pants before grasping his hardening cock and pumping it quickly.

“A-ah! Hershel!” Luke shouted into his outreached arm, effectively quietening himself.

“You’re so intelligent, love,” Hershel whispered into his ear, “so smart… you don’t know what it does to me… You see the world so differently.” Hershel let out a low moan as Luke snapped back his hips, “you ask questions no one ever thinks of, pick up on the smallest of details. You’re… brilliant… so brilliant…”  

A creak in a nearby floorboard froze them both mid-thrust. Hershel’s grip on Luke’s cock involuntarily tightened in surprise, which did nothing to help the situation. Heart beating wildly, Luke strained to listen, but didn’t dare look over his shoulder to look around the parlor.

Hershel must have been braver, for a few seconds later, he murmured, just barely loud enough for Luke to hear, “The coast is clear, but I think we should probably go.”

Feeling dizzy, Luke nodded. They quickly smoothed their hair and clothes and valiantly attempted to hide their erections. All that was left to do was bid goodbye to the family before catching the next train back to London. They were only too happy to pay the extra money for a private cabin.


	17. On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is “on the floor.” This is a sequel to the previous chapter, not a standalone chapter like usual.

Arriving back at the flat after the case, they ended up on the floor in a flurry of groping hands and clothes being quickly discarded; the train ride had taken an eternity. They wound up next to each other, spooning, their legs a tangle. Fortunately, they had a bottle of lubricant in the coffee table; Hershel had raised an eyebrow when Luke had placed it there a few weeks previous, to which Luke had said, “You never know!” He had always prided himself for his preparedness.  

Using a handful of lube, Luke quickly worked Hershel open; he groaned and rocked back into Luke, wanting this just as badly. Hershel was not usually so easily turned on; Luke was flattered and slightly amused that his deductive skills alone had awakened this in his husband.

" _God_ ," he moaned as Luke pushed his way inside.

As they turned over so that Luke was on top, Luke realized Hershel’s cock would be dragging against the rug with every thrust; he hoped the unusual texture was more pleasurable than painful. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hershel fist his own cock, synchronizing with Luke’s movements. Nails digging into his waist, Luke drove harder.

They had been so riled up on the train ride home, their fast orgasms were no surprise. Luke’s thrusts gradually becoming more shallow and shaky; he felt like he was about to burst. Hershel picked up the pace, his hand nearly doubling in speed. Luke shifted back onto his knees, bringing Hershel with him, arm wrapped securely around his waist. Hershel's head rested against his shoulder, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge until he cried out and came. Luke swallowed his cry with a kiss, soft lips locked over his.

Hershel sagged against him, Luke's tongue exploring his mouth as if he could taste his climax. Finally, he pulled back, drew Hershel into his arms, and kissed his forehead.

“We should go to bed," Luke murmured.

“Good idea.”


	18. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "lazy morning sex." I really enjoyed writing this one; I'm a sucker for morning sex!!

The two of them woke up slowly one Sunday morning with no plans the agenda. It was nearly 9 a.m., which was late for them. Hershel opened his eyes sleepily to see Luke staring at him, a small smile on his lips. He felt himself blush suddenly; they had been together for a month, and yet he was still not completely accustomed to waking up with Luke at his side. 

He leaned in for a kiss; Luke’s breath was not exactly minty fresh, but he didn’t mind, as Hershel was sure he had morning breath, as well. Their kiss was slow and lazy, their mouths meandering from lips to necks to noses to foreheads and back to lips. Luke’s stubble brushed against his cheek; Hershel’s skin tingled at the sensation. 

“Fuzzy,” he said, grinning. 

“You’re lucky you don’t have to shave every day.” Luke’s voice cracked sleepily.

Hershel kissed the side of his mouth. “I wouldn’t mind if you grew a beard.” He pulled a hand out from beneath their comforter and held Luke’s jaw in the palm of his hand, appreciating its definition and bone structure. 

Slipping his tongue between Luke’s lips, Hershel wound his arms around his neck, drawing him over to his side of the bed. Luke’s hands migrated down to Hershel’s arse; fingers teasing him open, he pulled his right knee up the bed and slipped it between Hershel’s legs.

“You’re still a bit loose from last night…” Luke said, kneading his skin. He licked his own lips evocatively; at the sight, Hershel could almost feel Luke’s tongue against his most private areas, thoroughly eating him out as he had the night before. His eyelids fluttered as Luke’s fingertips prodded and poked. 

“Well, may as well take advantage of that.” Hershel took his cock gently in his hands, working him the rest of the way to hardness. 

“Hold on, let go a sec, I have to get the lube from my nightstand.” 

Laughing, Hershel released Luke, allowing him to roll over and grab the bottle before quickly rolling back onto his right side to face Hershel. As they anticipated, Hershel did not need much preparation: only about a minute. Luke tugged Hershel’s right knee up into his armpit and cradled his right buttock; Hershel hooked his outstretched ankle around Luke’s calf, using it as an anchor. Luke slipped in easily; once he had fully entered, he rested a few moments, just enjoying the feeling, before he started moving. Hershel loved it when they had sex facing each other; not only did it enable them to kiss, but Hershel could also watch Luke’s beautiful, expressive face change in reaction: playfulness, romance, surprise, bliss, relaxation. As if Luke’s clever ministrations weren’t enough, Hershel thought he could probably reach orgasm just from watching Luke’s pleasure unfold on his features. 

Neither were in much of a hurry to finish. They were both still waking up and hadn’t even had their morning tea, after all. They just enjoyed the ride, slowly and appreciatively. When they reached their orgasm, it felt almost like an afterthought, a short, sweet release; it was not an intense, breathtaking spike of passion like it often was, but they were quite content, nonetheless. They dozed off again, holding each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I just realized that I had two chapters in a row where Hershel receives it up the butt. I tried to plan it out so that I don't repeat a bunch of the same sex positions back to back, but what can I say, Hershel just loves that D


	19. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of of the 30 Day Challenge! Today's word is "outdoors."

The spring term at Gressenheller had just ended and Hershel and Luke flew to the United States for vacation. The Tritons had taken a few trips to the mountains during Luke’s teenage years and he had always enjoyed his time there, so he had been affronted when he had learned that Hershel had never been to any American mountain ranges. This discovery about his husband decided their vacation destination easily: the Appalachian Mountains. Ever since becoming a couple the previous spring, they had not taken any time off together that had not been for a case (aside from their weekend honeymoon), so they were both looking forward to the trip immensely.

The small mountain cabin they had rented overlooked a cliffside thick with tall trees. The closest neighboring cabin was about two miles down the mountain path; the solitude was a much-needed change of pace from the density of London they were so used to. The air was the freshest they had breathed ever since the Golden Garden in Misthallery. They enjoyed relaxed days and taking in the sights; Hershel took the chance to brush up on his geology. While Luke hadn’t been able to talk Hershel into beach sex during their last vacation, he did manage to get into Hershel’s trousers while they were out for a walk through the woods the second day of the trip.

It began with innocent enough touches from both men: holding hands, supporting each other while going through uneven terrain, stealing kisses here and there. Luke was feeling rather in the mood, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject, them being on a hike at the time, and all. About an hour into the walk, they stopped for a break. Hershel sat on a boulder; it was so large that his legs dangled a few inches above the ground; Luke leaned against it, propping a foot on a nearby log.

After they had had several swigs of water from their canteens, Luke said, “Can you imagine living out here, hundreds, thousands of years ago?”

He stood up from the side of the boulder, wandered around a moment, looking up at the surrounding trees, before making a beeline back to the boulder. He nudged Hershel’s legs apart and situated himself there, his chest against Hershel’s crotch.

“There’s something… primal… about being out here in nature, just the two of us.”

Their faces an inch apart, Hershel smirked at him. “Indeed?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, we can do it when we get back to the cabin.”

Hershel shrugged and did not make a move to get off of the boulder. “Did you have something in mind?” he asked, tracing Luke’s lips with his thumb.

“Oh.” Luke grinned. “Well, now that you ask…”

He undid Hershel’s belt and slipped his cock out of his pants, before licking him from bottom to top. Gasping, Hershel threw back his head, supporting himself with the palms of his hands stretched out behind him on the boulder’s surface. Encouraged by his reaction, Luke took a deep breath and swallowed as much of Hershel as he could; he didn’t have much practice in this, so he gagged for a few moments before steadying himself. Hershel crossed his legs behind Luke’s neck and carded his fingers through his hair.

“A-ah, mmfph…”

Luke drew his head back, letting the tip of Hershel’s cock rest on his tongue as he made heated eye contact. Bending down a bit, he went after his balls, kissing the right, then taking the left lightly into his mouth. Meanwhile, he massaged Hershel’s perineum, working slow circles into it. He felt Hershel’s ankles tremble against shoulders before his body went tense; Hershel muffled his cries into Luke’s hair (not wanting to be overheard), so his body language was all the warning Luke had before Hershel reached his climax and Luke received a face-full of semen.

“Heh, receiving oral sex on a rock in the middle of the woods… not something I ever anticipated to do,” Hershel said, recovering. He kissed Luke’s wet lips. “You’re just full of surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Day 20 is going to be a bit late; today, I was so busy playing Layton's Mystery Journey that I just about forgot, haha! Who else is playing it? Here's hoping we see some familiar characters!


	20. Feltching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "your own kink." I've already written about some of my kinks in past chapters and I am saving a few for future chapters, so I decided on rimjobs, come-play, creampies, and feltching.

His breathing coming in short, rapid pants, Luke groaned as Hershel slowly slipped out of him. Hershel took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Leaning back onto his thighs, he trailed his hands down Luke’s abdomen. Hershel took his hands away just long enough to get down onto his stomach and prop himself up on his elbows; once he was situated, he stroked Luke’s inner thighs before his hands made their way south. Hershel gently pressed his index finger into Luke’s entrance; at his touch, it quivered slightly before semen gushed out.

“Gorgeous…” he breathed.

Easing in his finger again produced the same result, although a bit less this time. Above him, Hershel heard Luke gasp.

“It seems I’ve made a mess, love. Let me clean you up.”

Luke inhaled sharply when Hershel kissed his rim. He bent his knees and raised his legs on either side of Hershel, offering more of himself. Hershel slid his tongue inside, seeking more of the taste of his own essence.

“God!” Luke cried, hands flying to Hershel’s head.

“You taste delicious, even here,” Hershel said, briefly retreating, his lips smeared with white. “So warm, velvety in texture. I could do this all day. Would you like that?”

“H-Hershel… I-I _can’t_ … hah!”

“Can’t what, darling?” Hershel continued lapping at his hole. He noticed Luke was already halfway aroused again; his cock jutted out above Hershel’s head, reaching nearly the firmness it had been before Luke’s first orgasm only minutes prior. When Luke didn’t answer him, he said, “Are you too close? Are you going to come again, this time without me even touching your cock?”

He returned his mouth to Luke’s anus; sealing his lips around the outside, he sucked and licked, finding the last remainders of his come. Luke’s hold on Hershel’s head tightened and he sat straight up, shaking hard. He spent on his stomach, this load much lighter than his previous.

Knowing he would be feeling oversensitive, Hershel gave his hole one last kiss before crawling back up Luke’s body, lapping up Luke’s own come as he went, while being careful of his stronger erogenous zones. He got off of Luke and laid on his side, not wanting to cause him discomfort. Breathing hard, Luke rolled over to face Hershel and cuddled into his neck. He fell asleep soon after; Hershel was not surprised, as he must have been exhausted. He wrapped him in his arms and soothed his back, whispering words of love into his ear.


	21. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of the 30 day challenge! Today's prompt is "shower sex."

The weather that week had been unusually hot. Hershel and Luke did not often shower together – especially not before work, as they could never keep their hands off each other – but as they had just gotten home from a case that had taken place primarily outdoors and they were both dripping sweat, they made an exception.

“Gah, it’s so hot,” Luke said, pulling his shirt over his head. They were disrobing in their small bathroom, occasionally rubbing elbows and bumping knees as they practically tore their soiled clothes off.

“Is cool water alright?” Hershel pulled back the shower curtain and started adjusting the shower handle. Luke tossed the last of his garments into their pile on the floor.

 “Please!”

They got into the shower and stood face to face under the shower head, sharing the spray of water. They both moaned in delight, relishing the feeling of sweat being rinsed from their bodies. Hershel passed Luke the soap from the shower caddy and fetched his own shampoo.

“I was just thinking yesterday, I need to lose a few kilograms before the wedding,” Luke said as he began to soap up his washcloth. Lathering his hair, Hershel raised an eyebrow. “Ever since I moved in with you, I’ve been getting a bit pudgy around my stomach,” Luke said, pointing. “Domestic bliss, and all.”

“Luke, I don’t mind you gaining a bit of weight.” Hershel took the washcloth from Luke and started running it over Luke’s chest. “You’ve always been on the skinny side; a little meat on your bones doesn’t hurt.”

Luke looked thoughtful. “O-oh. You’re sure?”

“Do as you like, but I personally don’t think your ‘pudge’ is a problem.” Hershel patted Luke’s stomach lovingly.

After quickly rinsing out his shampoo, Hershel scrubbed down Luke’s torso, spreading suds all across his skin. Hershel then worked shampoo into his hair, lightly using his nails to cleanse his scalp. As Luke rinsed his body off, Hershel noticed Luke had become hard, presumably just from proximity and their intimate touches.

“Oh, missed a spot,” he said.

“Wher-? Oh…” Luke grabbed Hershel’s waist for support when Hershel took him in hand. Using the stream of water to slick his movements, Hershel began to stroke him slowly. Under the water beating down on them, Hershel’s mouth found Luke’s. He coaxed his fiancé’s lips open slowly, drawing back only to start again as if each gentle press meant, ‘I love you,’ ‘I love you,’ ‘I love you, you _and_ your body.’ At least, that’s what Hershel hoped Luke felt.

Just in case he didn't, Hershel said, “You’ll always be beautiful to me. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Luke groaned and Hershel devoured the sound, eyes half-lidded and watching Luke melt into his touch. A few more pulls at his cock were enough to take Luke to his climax. His come was quickly washed away in the shower water. Wrapping his arms around Hershel’s neck, Luke drew him in for another kiss.

“Thanks, Hershel.”

“You’re most welcome.”


	22. On The Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "on the desk." This fic takes place shortly after the events of the first story in this series "I've Never Felt So At Home." I didn't have much time to write a full sex scene, but a little makeout sesh never hurt anyone! :)

It was Hershel’s first day back at Gressenheller after their beach vacation. Luke accompanied him to the university to say hello to his coworkers and to see how the campus had changed in his absence. As they had only been together for a little over a week, they were both still quite handsy with each other; if they were in the same room together, they were touching each other, or were at least making eye contact. Neither could quite believe how lucky he was to finally be with the man he loved, and their excitement led to quite a lot of physical contact, both in private and public.

It was only because of this mutual exuberance that they ended up clearing Hershel’s office desk of the piles of papers and books, making enough space for him to sit on top; it was not something Hershel would ever do under normal circumstances. Holding him beneath his knees, Luke smothered him in kisses. He took off Hershel’s top hat and placed it on top of a stack of books to weave his fingers through his hair; Hershel draped his arms around Luke’s hips. Their kisses were heated, yet playful at the same time; they were giggling and whispering jokes to each other even as their tongues fought for dominance.

“A-alright, alright, Luke, we should probably stop before Rosa walks in on us. Wouldn’t want to give the old girl a heart attack.”

“You’re right,” Luke said, releasing his hold on the front of Hershel’s dress shirt. They locked eyes for a moment, sharing the same air, before Luke smirked. “Your office door has a lock, doesn’t it?”

“Ah, I believe it does," Hershel said. Luke darted to the door, locked it, and returned to his position between Hershel's legs. "If Rosa comes by to clean, she will just have to wait.”


	23. Trying A New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "trying a new position." I don't know if this position has a specific name (other than clothed frottage); I just saw a gif of it: it was something that Hershel and Luke hadn't done yet and inspiration struck! :)

They were sprawled on their couch, Hershel laying back against Luke’s stomach. Luke dozed, as he often did after returning home from the clinic, while Hershel read. Hershel was about to turn the page of the book he was reading when he felt a slight firmness in the middle of his back.

“Feeling frisky, are we?” Hershel asked, craning his neck up to see his husband.

Luke’s eyes opened lazily before he grinned. “That’s just my natural reaction to being in physical contact with you for extended periods of time.”

“Well, I believe we’re out of lubricant until our trip to the shops day after tomorrow. Any creative ideas in the meantime?”

“You mean you aren’t engrossed in that book?”

“It’s not very good. I think sex would be a much better use of my time.”

“Ha-ha, thanks a lot! Scoot your arse up, I have an idea.”

Setting the book on the coffee table, Hershel did so, aligning their torsos until they were both lying flat on the couch.

“Now what?” Hershel asked, laying his head against the armrest next to Luke’s.

“Now…” Reaching around Hershel’s body, Luke palmed Hershel’s cock through his longue pants and bucked his hips suddenly, causing Hershel’s hips to rise, as well, and his cock to rub into Luke’s hand.

“A-ah! I see!”

Hershel turned his head further to the left so that he and Luke could kiss, but their lips only stayed together a few seconds before another thrust jarred them apart. Luke spread his legs wider and dug his heals into the couch cushion for better leverage; Hershel mirrored him, spreading his legs as well, so that they could move in unison. Luke leaned in closer so that they could kiss again and they were able to stay together longer this time; he knew how much Hershel enjoyed having Luke’s lips against his during sex.

This continued for several minutes, their hips rolling forward and back against each other. Hershel started to pant, so wanting to make breathing easier for him, Luke released his lips and resorted to nibbling his left ear, as it was within easy reach. By now, Hershel had a full erection; Luke pumped his cock in time with the movements of their bodies, his own cock pressed against Hershel’s arse. Luke could tell Hershel was close, so he snaked a hand into his trousers and grasped his cock; the sudden lack of fabric was a shock. Luke only stroked Hershel a few more times before Hershel climaxed with a shout, rutting into the air. Luke soothed him with strokes up his back and down over his arse; he held him on the underside of either knee and soon found his release, as well.

As sense slowly returned to Hershel, he pressed his face against Luke’s neck with a satisfied groan. Their pants were uncomfortably sticky, but neither felt like rising from the couch to clean up.

“…was nice,” Hershel sighed into Luke’s jaw. With a sigh of effort, he rolled over so that their stomachs were pressed together.

Luke giggled at Hershel’s lack of grammar. “‘Was nice,’ indeed.”


	24. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "shy."

 “‘Ershel?”

“Mmm?” The sound buzzed against Luke’s lips. They had been making out in bed for about five minutes, without much of a plan as to where the kissing was headed, when Luke broke the kiss long enough to speak.

Luke pulled back, directing Hershel’s focus to his question, rather than his mouth. “…You remember back at the beach house, that time we had sex during the thunder storm?”

“Vividly,” Hershel said with a smile.

“I was just thinking about what you said… you encouraged me to let go, to be loud. I’ve got to say, I really enjoyed that. This is kind of embarrassing, but… could you do that again? Maybe… talk dirty to me?”

Hershel blinked in surprise, then grinned sheepishly. “Luke, you know I am not accustomed to using coarse language. I’m not even sure what I would say…”

“It doesn’t have to be sailor-talk; just talk to me, tell me what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling.” Luke sat up, turned to face Hershel, and swung a leg over his stomach, straddling his torso. “Please?” Bending forward, he pressed his forehead into Hershel’s, his eyes blazing. “ _Fuck_ me, Hershel. Please…”

Hershel couldn’t believe what that one word made him feel inside. From anyone else, it would sound crude, but hearing it from Luke was like pure poetry.

“Well, since you ask so nicely…”

Hershel quickly applied lubricant to two of his fingers and pressed them between Luke’s arse cheeks, easing him open. He relished in Luke's soft gasps and moans, and it was only the beginning.

 “I-I'm going to fuck you.” The word felt foreign on his tongue, but he enjoyed it, nonetheless. “I'm going to stretch you open with my fingers and then I'll fuck you with my cock,” Hershel muttered, circling his fingers around Luke's entrance. “You look beautiful like this. So beautiful for me. I can’t wait to ravage you.”

Luke swallowed. “Y-yes, ah, yes, Hershel…”

When he was ready, Luke seated himself in one swift motion, supporting himself with his hands on Hershel’s chest. Hershel ran his hands up Luke’s chest, admiring him like he would a marble statue. Once he had found a more comfortable position, Luke breathlessly asked him to move; Hershel snapped his hips upwards, closing his eyes and grunting in arousal.

“I’m going to fuck you until you see stars. You’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

Luke’s face showed nothing, nothing except for absolute pleasure and his cock was leaking pre-ejaculate, pooling on his stomach as he listened and let himself be thoroughly taken.

They both panted. Luke rolled his hips a little, squirming, adjusting. Each movement rubbed Hershel’s cock in different ways, until Hershel was whimpering. The feeling was exquisite; Luke knew just what he was doing. He began a rhythm, slow at first, and then harder, until the bed began to shiver. Hershel felt every single stroke as Luke slid down him, up and down, up and down, hard and fast, Hershel’s cock growing harder and harder, throbbing.

“Ah, Hershel!” Luke cried out loudly when he readjusted his angle, brushing his prostate on every precise hit.

In a daze, Hershel dug his fingers into Luke’s hips, shuffled around a little, and began thrusting up into Luke. At first their timing was out of sync, but then after a while, they moved in tandem, their bodies making a kind of music with each thrust, each moan.

“You’re taking me in so well, it’s like you need me there. You take me so well, it’s like I was made for you. Made to love you, made to fuck you so well. You’re mine. All mine. And so, so beautiful.”

And, oh, did Luke look good up there, his eyes shut, his lips and cheeks rosy, his throat arched back.

“I can feel you tightening around me. You’re close, aren’t you? Me too. Scream my name again. I want to hear my name on your lips.”

And Luke did. Countless variations of “Hershel” tumbled from his lips, each less coherent than the last. Hershel grabbed his cock to start and started stroking him rapidly. Suddenly gasping, Luke ground down and then Hershel felt him shudder, felt it all around him, Luke clenching down as he came. Hershel followed soon after, pushing himself in to the base and filling Luke thoroughly with his essence. He whimpered as Luke’s muscles milked another spasm out of him.

Luke slumped forward, heavy with exertion. Taking himself in hand, Hershel slowly withdrew his softening cock, then drew Luke close, holding him tightly to his chest. They lay like that awhile, Hershel stroking Luke’s hair, until their breathing slowed down.

“Do you think I’ll ever be able to hear you talk like that again?” Luke whispered.

“Oh, there’s a good possibility.”

Luke grinned into Hershel’s chest.


	25. With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "with toys."
> 
> [This](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B074K3B63K/ref=psdc_3777381_t1_B01MTJYVEF) is the sex toy that is mentioned in the fic. I liked the look of it! :)

“So, the body was found in this hotel room this morning,” Hershel said. “The door was locked, I presume?”

“Yeah, the maid discovered it,” Chelmey said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe of the hotel room. “She said her key for the room would not work, so she had to go get the master key. Somehow, the room door was altered, probably to make it more difficult to get in.”

“W-was the victim staying in the room, or… ahem, or was he brought there after the fact?” Hershel coughed into his fist before rubbing his mouth with his hand.

“You alright, Hershel?” Luke asked, feigning innocence. “I hope you’re not catching a cold.” Hershel steadfastly ignored him, knowing what he was up to.

Chelmey answered his question: “The last guests to stay in the room was a party of two, who, according to the books downstairs, checked in last night and checked out this morning, so I’m thinking the victim was a guest in another room and they knew which one.”

Hershel swallowed shakily. “He may have been brought to the hotel sometime that night.”

“S’pose so. I’ll check to see if his ID matches any recent hotel guests.”

“And the people who had stayed in that room have probably skipped town by now,” Luke said, casually putting a hand in his pocket. Hershel choked back a gasp, hoping desperately that Chelmey had not noticed. “It’s going to be hard to find them now.”

“U-undoubtedly,” Hershel stuttered. “People staying in London hotels don’t usually stay in London long… ahem, er, regardless of if they are g-guilty of murder or not.”

“Right, right,” Chelmey said, scratching his mustache. “And there was a roll of one hundred fifty-pound notes on the victim’s chest. May be related to the motive.”

Luke nodded in agreement. “Money is a pretty common motivator for all kinds of things.” It was obvious to Hershel that Luke was fighting a grin. He took his hand out of his pocket but kept it clenched in a fist at his side. Luke was holding a very small remote control and discretely adjusted the settings every so often.

“Now, as to how the door was altered, we-” Chelmey paused and did a double take. “I say, Layton, are you alright? You look a bit ill.”

Hershel flushed red. “I am fine, but please e-excuse us, Inspector, I – hah! – I need have a private word with Luke.”

“Alright, then, I’ll probably still be here when you get back, scratchin’ my head.”

“You want to find a bathroom?” Luke whispered as they speed-walked down the hallways of rooms. He side-eyed Hershel, grinning mischievously.

“Y-yes, yes, please, just get this thing out of my arse before I pass out!” They turned the corner into the lobby and headed straight to the men’s room, which, blessedly, was empty. “Remind me to never accept a sexually related bet from you ever again,” he said, his breath ragged.

That morning, they had a bit of extra free time before meeting Chelmey at the hotel, so they were going to get a quick one in, but couldn’t decide who was going to top, so Luke had made a bet. He had proposed that if Hershel wore their recently-purchased prostate massager during their upcoming case with Chelmey and managed to get through it undetected, then he could top that night; if not, Luke would top.

“Oh, you’re just a sore loser.”

“The only thing that’ll be sore is my arse later today.”

They crashed into the largest stall of the bathroom, where Hershel quickly sat down on the toilet seat, legs spread. Pocketing the prostate massager remote control, Luke kneeled between Hershel’s legs, opened his trousers, and slid them, along with his pants, down his thighs; his cock sprang out, twitching and aching. And there was the silicone toy, pressed deep into Hershel’s puckering hole, vibrating at nearly top speed. Gripping the external part, Luke tugged at it slightly, teasing and fondling his arse.

“L-Luke!” Hershel choked, eyes fluttering, “Haa-ah…!”

“Sshh, Hershel, wouldn’t want someone to overhear,” Luke said grinning.

He coaxed the vibrator out, gradually; lubricant dripped out and _plinked!_ into the toilet. Hershel let out a strained moan in relief. Recognizing the signs of Hershel’s oncoming orgasm, Luke quickly got some toilet paper and held it over the tip of Hershel’s cock, so that he could catch his semen before it made a mess of his clothes. Still kneeling before him, Luke hugged his torso and held him through the aftershocks, peppering kisses up his neck.

“So good…” he murmured, “You did so good, Hersh.”

“Heh, perhaps, but not good enough. Per our bet, you’ll be topping this evening.” Hershel leaned forward and their lips met, sloppily, as Hershel had an excess of saliva from the intensity of the past half hour. “But one request: we take a break from the toy. I don’t think I’ll be ready for it again for a while.”

“Sure thing, love.”


	26. Boring Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "boring sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a bit behind, but I WILL finish this challenge over the weekend. Sorry for the delay!

“You wanna do something?”

“Yeah, alright.”

The two men were lying next to each other in bed. It had been a long day for them both: Luke had had what he thought was a record number of patients in one day, and Hershel had just finished marking his students’ 12-page-minimum midterm papers before the grades were due the next day. They were both exhausted, but Luke always slept better after sex and Hershel was happy to oblige him as often as he could.

Pulling down each other’s pajama trousers, they both seemed to have the same idea, as Luke reached for Hershel’s cock just seconds before Hershel mirrored the action. Neither of them were very hard, but it was still pleasant and relaxing to just hold each other. Hershel was the first to start moving his hand, so slowly that Luke did not notice at first. Once he did, Luke did the same. Hershel was not very aroused; he was not always able to get an erection, and it often took more effort than it did with Luke. Even so, Luke was still determined to make him feel good; orgasms weren’t everything, after all.

It turned out to be a good thing that Luke had already resigned himself to that, as not two minutes later, he noticed Hershel’s hand slow and gradually grow lax. His eyes drooped more noticeably, his eyelids appearing heavy with each blink.

“Go to sleep, love,” he whispered. “Don’t keep yourself up on my account.” Hershel’s resolve to masturbate Luke only lasted through a few more sluggish tugs before his hand fell against the mattress, his eyes falling closed, as well.

Luke leaned in and brushed his lips against his forehead before gently tucking Hershel’s cock back into his trousers. He considered finishing himself off, but he felt too tired to even do that. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, drifting off, _tomorrow I’ll make him feel good._


	27. Rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "rough sex."

Hershel moved down the bed, bringing himself level with the dark circle of Luke’s nipple, and pulled it into his mouth. He dragged his teeth over it, lightly, but with enough force to draw a full-body shudder from Luke. The noise was impossibly arousing, and Hershel found himself stroking at Luke's trousers. He squeezed gently before undoing Luke’s zipper with one hand, his other hand cupping his own erection, desperate for contact.

He dragged his tongue back up along Luke's neck, teeth scraping the edge of his jaw until their lips found each other. Kissing him fiercely, Hershel reached into Luke's trousers, finding the gap in his pants and freeing his straining cock.

Hershel groaned at the sight – he never gets tired of seeing his beloved so aroused – and leaned into Luke's body, grinding against him. Hershel could feel the slick of pre-ejaculate on Luke's cock rubbing against his belly. Luke gasped at the friction of Hershel's jean-clad erection rubbing against his exposed one, and he arched his body upwards. The flush across his cheeks spread down his throat and across his sternum. 

Feverishly, Hershel undid the top button on Luke's trousers and yanked them down. He managed to get the engorged cock back through the gap in Luke's pants so he could tug them down too.

There was a bit of a mad fumble as Hershel worked himself out of his own trousers and unbuttoned his shirt. His own cock was blood-hot, rubbing against his stomach, and he could feel the warm slickness of his own pre-ejaculate, now mingling with Luke's.

Feeling Luke's lips tugging at his earlobe, Hershel sucked in a breath. With a whimper, he arched up against Luke's body, not caring how desperate he sounded. The motion caused their hips to bump together, cocks not quite aligned but close enough to rub against each other. Luke hissed, sucking harder on Hershel's ear. He flailed, trying to wrap one leg around Luke's for more leverage, and cursed the confines of his trousers. The motion caused their cock to rub together again, and Luke's arms to tremble, threatening to give out as he loomed over Hershel.

Finally freed, Hershel wrapped his one exposed leg around Luke's knees, pulling him down. There was no space left between them, nothing but tight heat and desperation. Luke made a noise that might be a moan or it might be a cut-off curse, Hershel couldn’t tell. In response, he shifted his hips, grunting as their erections finally align, pressing firmly against each other. The contact was maddening. They were both so painfully aroused that they were leaking copiously, pre-ejaculate slicking the heads of their cocks as they ground against each other.

Wrapping his leg tighter around Luke, Hershel's hands slid down the long, damp length of his back, settling on his arse. He grabbed firmly, fingers digging into the lush flesh. As he rocked his hips, increasing the pressure and friction on their trapped cocks, Hershel felt Luke begin to sweat. Hershel groaned, tilting his hips upwards, changing the angle just enough to feel the soft tickle of Luke's pubic hair against his balls.

They eventually fell into a proper rhythm, Luke's body rising and falling with the motion; Hershel found himself mesmerized by the undulation, the beautiful rhythm they make together. He knew he was not going to last long, but judging by the way Luke was writhing on top of him, neither of them were. With renewed vigor, Hershel dug his fingers into Luke's hips and felt Luke tugging gently on his hair in return. They picked up the pace, bodies grinding together from throat to thigh.

Suddenly and violently, Hershel's vision went grey. He gritted his teeth, the force of the orgasm harsh and overwhelming. He was vaguely aware of Luke's cock twitching vigorously against his own, the fluid of their combined climaxes pooling between their bodies.

They laid quiet for a moment, Luke's weight heavy and limp on top of Hershel. Gently, he wrapped his arms back around Luke's waist; at some point during his orgasm, Hershel had released his grip and taken hold of the sheets.

“You may have a few bruises tomorrow, love,” Luke said, grinning, “Sorry in advance.”

“No apologies necessary. I shall wear them with pride.”


	28. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 of the 30 day challenge! I got really behind on these towards the end; my apologies!!
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by alpha/omega dynamics. Impregnation fantasy within, but no actual impregnation (obviously!).

Leaning back in bed, Luke cupped Hershel’s face in his hands and drew him down into a kiss. Hershel licked between his lips, eliciting a moan from his throat; Luke met Hershel’s tongue with the tip of his own.

“Mm, love you, love you so much,” Hershel said slowly.

Luke agreed into the kiss, swiping his tongue over Hershel’s lower lip. Hershel chased that mischievous pink tongue before capturing Luke’s mouth with his own again. He stroked gently over lips and tongue until Luke was squirming beneath him. A few more feverish kisses followed, with Luke’s long fingers winding into Hershel’s hair, and they settled together, forehead to forehead. Hershel held him around his waist.

“I’m sure you already know this from your studies,” Hershel said after a bit, “but I’ve recently been reading about how dogs mate. They go into heats, when the instinct to breed is so strong that they can hardly do anything else.” Hershel sighed. “Just imagine if humans did that. Just imagine if… _we_ could.”

Luke sucked in a ragged breath. “G-God, Hershel,” he said, face flushing. “I-I wish… I wish I could carry your baby.”

That concept alone caused something to click in Hershel’s mind. It was a natural, primal thing to want, to replicate one’s genes, to start a family with the one you love. Biologically impossible for them, of course, but what harm was there in playing pretend?

“I would love that. To see you grow heavy with child… our child…”

Luke's fingers pressed against the bulge on Hershel's trousers, tracing its heavy, familiar shape. He rolled his thumb to where the cockhead flattened up. Luke drew into a low, sensual noise from his husband, before pressing his opening lips to Hershel's jaw. Hershel shifted him enough to allow his hand to trail down his neck and chest, to rest fully on the slight, soft curve of Luke’s belly. They made eye contact, both thinking about the idea they had just shared; Hershel’s fingers ran down the skin of his stomach, caressing it gently.

They lost their remaining clothes quickly and carelessly. Hershel pulled him close again as they landed in a tangle of limbs but with Luke mostly on top of him, straddling Hershel’s thighs. Hershel shuffled back until he was sitting, back to the headboard, pulling Luke back into his lap, his mouth close to his ear.

“So…” he whispered, “you want me to put a baby inside you?’

Their lips were so close that they shared breath.

“Let’s pretend.”

Hershel smoothed a hand over the small of his back, cupping his rear. “And you know everything that we’ll have to do? Because it might not work first time. I might just need to keep doing this. Keep breeding you, like two dogs in heat. Until your belly swells.” His hand slipped lower, his finger stroking over Luke’s tight hole. “Until you are full of my offspring.”

“I want that…”

Luke kneeled up a little as Hershel reached for the lubricant on the bedside table, his arm looped around Luke’s waist to keep them both on the bed.

“You’d feel my seed dripping out of you. We’d make such a mess together.”

“I want... I want to be like that. I want to be laid in your bed. Full. Feel it running down my thighs. Ah!” He gasped the last word, as the tip of Hershel’s finger, slippery and a little cold, kneaded in between his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry…” Hershel mumbled into his chest, peppering kisses here and there.

He pushed just the tip of his finger past the slicked ring of muscle, supporting Luke’s back with his other hand. Luke sighed into his hair, draping himself around his shoulders for support.

Hershel pressed in slowly, letting Luke work himself onto his fingers. “…Your chest would swell too. You’d be so sensitive. So beautiful.”

Luke’s hand clenched against Hershel’s scalp and he cried out as a warm tongue swiped over his nipple.

“You’d leak, too. When it was almost time. When you are all round with our baby, and full of milk, ready to nurse.”

“Hersh...” Luke keened, already so sweetly desperate. He arched his back to take more of Hershel’s fingers. Hershel suckled greedily at the nipple, as if he could already taste milk. “More…” Luke’s voice was uneven, reduced to whine when Hershel’s fingers were angled just so, brushing over his prostate. Between their stomachs, his cock leaked profusely. “P-please, don’t stop.”

When Hershel pressed a third finger into him in response, Luke half-sobbed in pleasure, his whole body, elegant and sinewy, bent over Hershel’s.

“Tell me how you want it.” Hershel removed his fingers with an obscenely wet noise before gathering Luke in close.

“From behind. On my hands and knees, you on top. Like dogs.”

He got up out of Hershel’s lap and lowered his face into his pillow, clutching it against his cheek, before he positioned himself, rear in the air, inviting and ready. Hershel couldn’t help but stare a moment, drinking in the sight. He knelt behind Luke and pressed his lips to his backbone right between his thumbs, massaging the muscle. Leaning forward onto his back, Hershel pressed into him slowly, his hands sliding down his narrow waist. The sight of Luke with his face half-hidden in the pillow, eyes closed and mouth wide in a silent exclamation of pleasure was nearly too much. He bottomed out, closed his eyes, and forced himself to breathe.

“God, Hershel…” Luke moaned, muffled by the pillow, arching his back to press back against him. “Fill me with your seed.”

Hershel pulled out, only to thrust back in, harder than he intended, his fingers digging into the soft flesh just above Luke’s hipbones. Pulling him back against him, keeping him close. Luke moaned, slipping his arms beneath the pillow to grip it tight. The only word Hershel could make out was “harder.”

Hershel obliged, forgetting anything gentle or teasing, the way he normally held Luke like he might break. He bended forward to press his palm to Luke’s abdomen, breathless. He was already so close, his world blurring at the edges.

“Imagine how pretty you’d look, your belly just starting to show.”

“I want that, want you to...” Luke whined into the pillow, shifting his hips to meet Hershel’s erratic thrusts.

“You take it so well, so good for me, so beautiful.” Hershel murmured. He leaned in, not slowing the pumping of his hips, to press his nose against his neck, breathing in the smell of _Luke_. Hershel ran his tongue over his neck, and moaned at the dizzying realization of how much Luke must trust him to be so vulnerable in front of him, completely exposed and raw and open, just for him.

Embracing him tightly, Hershel took Luke through his approaching orgasm; the sensation of his essence spurting deep inside Luke sent waves of pleasure up his spine. Luke shivered at the warmth spreading inside him. Moments later, he could still feel Hershel pulsing. Hershel panted for breath as his head slowly cleared, his hips involuntarily jerking forward every few moments at weak aftershocks of Luke’s orgasm. When Hershel eventually pulled out, Luke could feel the semen start to slowly drip out of him. Hershel put his thumb to Luke’s puckering hole, keeping it inside.

Spooning closely, they laid together, with Luke’s back warm against Hershel’s chest, and Hershel’s hand protectively on his belly. It was a while before either could speak, but at the time, they didn’t need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Alfendi and Katrielle, I don't consider them part of the canon of this series, since we've never seen any interactions between them and Hershel. So in this universe, Flora is Hershel's only (adopted) child and he never had any children naturally.


	29. With food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word is "with food."

"Luke?" Hershel called out as he stepped through the front door.

"In the kitchen," Luke replied. Hershel inhaled deeply, the scent of roast, potatoes, vegetables, and fresh brownies wafting down the corridor. Luke must have gotten home from the clinic early for him to be this far along with supper. His childhood passion for food had grown into a skill for cooking, and Hershel always looked forward to his homemade meals, even if they were only once or twice a week, given his busy schedule.

Hershel slipped off his coat and hung it on the coatrack near the door. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Luke was bent over pulling hot rolls from the oven, his trousers stretched taut across his arse. Moving slowly, he stepped up behind Luke as soon as he had set the bread down, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"A-ah," Luke moaned, tipping his head back to rest on Hershel's shoulder. “Have a good day at university?”

“I did.”

Hershel pressed open mouthed kisses to Luke's neck and groaned when he pushed back against Hershel's burgeoning erection. Luke reached behind Hershel's neck and pulled his head forward into a proper kiss, wet and warm. Turning around in his arms, Luke deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping every familiar corner of Hershel's mouth.

“I smell brownies,” Hershel said, not breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, I was going to put frosting on them, but come to think of it, I have a better use for it.”

Luke pulled away, grabbed the bowl of butterscotch frosting from the counter, and dropped to his knees. Those brilliant brown eyes looked straight into Hershel's as he nudged him against the counter and freed his cock from the confines of his trousers. Luke then got a handful of the frosting and spread it down the length of his cock. Hershel gasped at the strange sensation; the frosting had a light, airy texture and felt surprisingly soft on his sensitive skin. Once he was satisfied with his task, Luke sucked the head into his mouth, lips smearing with yellowy-orange.

“Mmm,” Luke said around his mouthful.

He lapped a long stripe up Hershel’s cock, cleaning up all the frosting from Hershel’s cock. It mixed with Hershel’s pre-ejaculate, making it somewhat more wet. Hand going to Luke's hair, Hershel couldn't help but thrust into Luke's waiting mouth. His hips rolled forward and snapped back as the mounting tension pooled in his groin.

When Luke reached for his bollocks with frosting-stained hands and pressed the soft skin behind, Hershel grasped Luke's hair and pushed inside with a shout, emptying himself completely. Only Luke's grip on one leg kept him standing.

Luke finished cleaning him up, licked his fingers, stood, and casually tucked Hershel back into his pants and trousers, giving his spent cock a gentle pat.

“I’ve always loved butterscotch, and it tastes even better on you.”

"Thanks," he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Luke's mouth and licking a droplet of come while he was at it. “Let me help you finish making supper.”


	30. Author's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 of the 30 day challenge! Today's word was "whatever pleases you." 
> 
> These 30-ish days of Hershel/Luke ficlets has been a challenge, but an amazingly fun and rewarding one. Thank you so much for reading and I'll be back with more soon!

They had just arrived back at their flat from their short honeymoon. They had made love at most every opportunity that weekend, but they were still not satiated.

Luke was laying him back on the bed, their clothes discarded somewhere along the hall. Hershel’s heart raced with adrenaline and desire as Luke kissed his chest, his throat, blindly fumbling for the lube, needing Hershel just as badly as Hershel needed him.

Hershel’s hands found Luke’s hair, groaning as slender fingers pressed into him. “Good, mmfph, so good, Luke," he whispered.

Soft moans fell from Hershel’s lips as Luke prepared him as quickly as he could. Hershel’s cock lay pressed against his stomach, but to touch himself would mean letting go of Luke’s hair and he wasn’t prepared to do that, not yet, not now. Luke’s hair was a bit damp from the earlier rain, their scent of both his shampoo and of the wet London streets.

It was perfect.

“Hershel,” Luke groaned in a low voice that told Hershel just how turned on he was. “My husband.”

Lifting Hershel’s hips, Luke shuffled forward on his knees, pulling him up. Hershel wrapped his legs around him automatically, tugging his head up for a kiss as Luke cradled his arse and pressed into him.

“Again…? Call me that again?” Hershel breathed.

“Husband. You’re my husband. _My_ husband.”

They groaned together, kissing slowly, Hershel’s tongue in Luke’s mouth, hands still in his hair. Luke tugged Hershel's left hand free, pinning it to the bed as he began to thrust in earnest. Hershel moved with him. It was a slow, familiar, dance. Sometimes the sex was frenetic, desperate, hungry. But Hershel loved times like this too, when they took their time, made love, hearts beating together. Joined in every way.

Luke broke the kiss to rest his forehead on Hershel’s chest, bent nearly double over him. Hershel ran fingers through his hair, breathing him in, feeling the soft huffs of Luke’s breath against his skin.

“Close,” murmured Luke, adjusting the angle of his thrusts until he found Hershel’s prostate, making him groan with pleasure. Once Luke found it, he turned his full attention on striking it with every press of his hips, free hand on Hershel’s waist to steady him. Hershel felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. Luke stole one more kiss before dipping his head again.

“Mine,” Luke murmured against his mouth. “All mine.”

Hershel cried out as Luke came, following him over a moment later, shivering with the force of it. Luke pumped his hips a few more times as they came down from their high. Hershel could feel the sweat on his brow, the trembling breaths.

Kissing his forehead, Hershel breathed him in one more time, slowly running his fingers through Luke’s hair, knowing it would calm him. Finally, Luke raised his head and gently set Hershel’s hips back down on the bed. He leaned up to kiss Luke one more time, then moved them to lay together, legs entangled, one arm thrown over Hershel’s side.

“I love you… husband,” Luke said, a small smirk on his lips. “You seemed to like being called that. I’ll have to keep that in mind in the future… _husband_.”

Laughing, Hershel sat up and rolled Luke on to his back, kissing him soundly.

As they lay together, catching their breath and whispering sweet words of affection, their rings caught a bit of sunlight. And just as the sun is covered by clouds, romance and passion would come and go, they knew, but their love would bind them together. They would take the new adventure ahead of them together, hand in hand.


	31. I made a Hershel/Luke tumblr!

Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter or anything, but this is the only format I have at my disposal to make an announcement at the moment. 

I decided to make a Tumblr blog dedicated Hershel and Luke! It's twogentsinlove.tumblr.com. There, I will be making announcements about upcoming fics, writing drabbles, participating in ship ask games, and more! Send in headcanons, fanart, fanfic, or just come and yell with me.

I have made it a "hidden" blog just to fly under the radar; I would really prefer to avoid drama with anti-Layluke people who don't understand that I only ship them together with Luke as an adult. I would ask that you only reblog posts if you don't think your followers will get upset. I will be solely using the ship name "herluke."


End file.
